


Just in time for Christmas Day

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, lots of happy, slight sad, ticking clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Harry promised Draco, and he never breaks his promises.Day 15 of 25 Days of Draco and Harry





	Just in time for Christmas Day

Todays Prompt: Some nuts, and bits with a candle 

 

Draco sighed as he looked out of the window. He was going to be alone this year then.

It was Christmas eve, late on Christmas eve. The dinner he had hand prepared was cold on the dining room table that stood at the back of the flat, lit with candles that were nearly burnt down but not yet and there was no sign of Harry.

Pansy had told him not to wait up. Hermione and Ron had told him that Harry would be there if there was any feasible way that he could be. The match was due to finish in Hungary at 8pm UK time, and he was going to escape as soon as he could and get home for Christmas.

It was eleven thirteen now, and Draco sat next to the fire, a duvet pulled around him as he watched the flames. Two red berry candles sat on the coffee table. Draco hadn’t wanted them, but Harry had sent them to him from somewhere, he couldn’t remember now.

Those were the perils of being a Ministry worker with an international Quidditch star as a boyfriend. Harry was amazing when he flew, happy and carefree and absolutely breath-taking to watch.

He reached out absently to the display Harry had painstakingly made for them before he left. On Christmas eve he had said, they would share these fruits and nuts. They would snuggle under the duvet from their bed in front of the fire and share stories and tell tales. Right up until midnight when they would spend the very first moments of Christmas together.

Draco jumped and the floo flared to life, the flames turning green. “Floo Call, Floo Call,” rang out across the room and Draco scowled at it before waving his hand to answer it.

“Draco! You will never guess what!?” Pansy’s smiling face came through the fire.

“Blaise finally got up the courage to kiss you?” Draco said with a smile and Pansy rolled her eyes. 

“Nooo, Blaise finally got up the courage to snog me senseless!” she elated before toasting him with her glass. Draco forced a smile to his face. He was happy for his friends, he really was but it made his chest ache terribly because Harry wasn’t there.

“You will have to come over for New Year. Mother is having a party at the manor and I managed to get Harry to agree to go as well.”

“Brilliant Darling. Have a wonderful Christmas.”

“You too Pans,” he said and shut the floo. He bit his lip then, forcing the emotions down before tears could escape his eyes. Harry had never broken a promise to him yet. He had to keep waiting. Even if it was one minute, Harry would be there before Christmas day.

\--

Harry wanted to scream. He ran his hands through his hair for the tenth time and growled. He still stood in his Quidditch kit, broom clutched in one hand and a desk separating him and the woman behind it.

“It’s been two hours, please can you just let me though. I take full responsibility for what happens to me! I swear I won’t sue if I get blown up. I need to get home…please?”

The woman behind the desk was visibly upset at making the great Harry Potter practically beg her and she stood up without a word and went to a phone on the wall. A few moments later a man came over, he looked important and Harry groaned. He was going to be given the runaround, nicely of course but he still wouldn’t get anywhere. 

Honestly he could apparate from here if he wanted to, he just didn’t want to cause some poor sap a load of paperwork on Christmas eve. The man walked over to him.

“I am so sorry Mr Potter. Please come this way. There is an investigative team in place and they say the point is active and someone of your abilities should have no problem.”

Harry deflated, he had been ready to throw his name around for once in his life but he instead found himself smiling and then hugging the man. “Thank you!” he laughed. “You’ve saved me!”

The man had gone bright red but he stuttered out a thank you before leading him through the back and out into a completely empty floor. He was about to apparate out when he sensed something. “Hold this a sec,” he said to the man and gave him his broom as he walked over to the men who were around an object on the floor. Harry sighed and went through them. “Is this the problem?”

Men and women alike gaped up at him then but one pulled themselves together and nodded. Harry knelt. He had seen these during the war. Not that he had thought they would even be seen again since the man who made them was dead.

“Watch ok?” he said as he cast a spell to make the outer casing clear, “This is the spell nexus,” he said, repeating verbatim what Hermione had once told him. “You need to be precise, and you need to know the void curse. Send it here,” He pointed carefully at where there was a small point of white light.

He pointed his finger at it. Then looked up. “Use your wands, I have had a lot of practice at these,” he added before he looked at it again. “Inanis.”

There was a crack like thunder before the ball seemed to implode on itself and the box broke open. Harry stood and walked back over the apparition point. “Now I have to go.”

He apparated, not caring that they were all staring at him, some of them grinning from ear to ear, others not looking so happy. He didn’t care about any of it except the thought that international apparition wasn’t instantaneous, and he was running out of time.

He landed in Britain and the first thing he did was swing around looking for a clock. Ten forty-five. Good. he had time, maybe to even share dinner with Draco if he had waited up. Otherwise to give him a huge hug, tell him he loved him and ask him for forever.

He took a step and there was an official looking person stopping him. “Sorry Mr Potter,” she smiled. “Even though I know who you are, we have to scan you in and file the papers.”

Harry nodded, he had done this on the way in with the rest of the team. ‘Good game by the way, brilliant dive.”

Harry’s grin became real then instead of just polite. He was always happy to talk to Quidditch fans. They were so much nicer than his crazy fans. “Thanks, but as always it’s the team that makes the match great. I just catch the snitch.”

The woman waved him off. “I saw you create that opening for Feliz. Just catch the snitch,” she joked with a smile as she signed off some paperwork and held out the machine that would check his magical signature. “Everything is in order, have a great Christmas.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you, you too.” He glanced up at the clock. Eleven. He needed to move it.

\--

Draco tipped his head back, the wine was not helping him to feel better. It was eleven forty. There were less than twenty minutes before the day was over. He cracked another nut, just like Harry had shown him and let the shell drop to the floor. He ate the nut, not caring for its flavour but swallowed it. Harry should be here, he shouldn’t be alone on Christmas eve. Stupid Quidditch. Stupid international game. Stupid Harry Potter.

A slow tear rolled down his cheek, but he didn’t wipe it away.

\--

Harry was trying to be polite, trying to say hello as he moved through the crowds but they didn’t seem to be thinning, only getting thicker. Cries for his autograph, for a photo, for an interview or just a few words. He had signed a few things thrust at him. He had smiled and asked people to move out of his way. He needed to get there. There were thirty feet between him and Draco and he was not going to let him down.

He glanced back at the huge clock that hung from the ceiling. And then he got angry. 

“Alright!” he yelled, a wordless and wandless Sonorous making everyone hush. The silence spread out. “I have tried to be nice, but it is eleven forty seven on Christmas eve. I promised my boyfriend I would be home, and I have been here nearly an hour with you. Please let me through!”

The crowd parted for him like the sea for Joseph and he ran with a yelled thanks and merry Christmas before he ran right into the apparition point and didn’t stop. As a result he ran right into the door of the living room in their flat and fell backwards to stare at the ceiling.

“Draco?!” he yelled as he sat up. He looked around, saw the dinner with its dying candles, saw the shells and nut and the candles on the coffee table. Saw Draco…beautiful, perfect Draco, who was silently crying while stuffing nuts into his mouth.

He moved then, seeker reflexes making the movement quick as he took him in his arms, kneeling next to him and holding him as tight as he could. “I’m so sorry Dray,” he breathed.

\--

Draco stilled when he heard the bump. Then he saw the nest of hair that could only belong to Harry and he stared as he looked around. He was here. With ten minutes to spare.

His heart started beating a mile a minute, and then Harry was wrapping him up in his arms.

“You idiot!” he yelled though it was not what he wanted to say.

“I love you,” Harry said instead and Draco gasped, then coughed as he choked on the nuts he had been stuffing into his mouth while he was upset. Harry rubbed his back and then looked at him, and the love was right there, plain as day.

“I Love you too,” he nearly sobbed and pulled Harry into a deep kiss. “And I missed you, so you better have won.”

“I did, but nevermind that. We have two minutes left, and I know I said we would tell stories but Draco I want to go into Christmas knowing that you know I love you, knowing that I want to be with you, always and forever.” He took a breath. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you give me the honour of forever and marry me?”

He held a ring out to Draco, two green stones wrapped by snakes with red gem eyes. His mother had had a hand in this then, he absently thought as he looked at Harry. Harry who was perfect, Harry who was amazing, and Harry who could have anyone in the world.

Harry who wanted him.

He launched himself forwards. “Yes!” he yelled before kissing Harry again, laying out on top of him and laughing between kisses. He was so very happy.

The clock started to chime and Harry pushed the ring onto his finger, before he grabbed two of the nuts, cracked them and offered one to Draco at the same time as he ate his own.

“Tradition complete,” he said smugly as Draco sat on his lap and laughed.


End file.
